A Father's Struggle
by TeamColeTrain101
Summary: Damon Baird lives his life with struggles.
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is in an alternate universe and it will make you cry a little. (Sorry) (T-T)**_

Damon Baird has kids. Wow. Who would ever expect that. And not to mention their mother is Samantha Byrne. Amazing.

I never thought it was possible but 2 opposites were attracted. Maybe they are like magnets. North and South pulled together. Or maybe it was an Underdog story where Baird saved Sam from GIANT MEXICAN JEWBOTS!(Haha South Park reference.)

Oh who cares, that's not in this story universe. This is about Baird actually having a heart.

"WHAT?!"

I know right. Crazy. Well anyway ladies and gentleman, here is our story.

**CAST**

Damon Baird

Samantha Byrne Baird

Dillon Baird (son)

Sierra Baird (daughter)

He couldn't believe it. Daddy's little princess is now on her own. Damon Baird woke up at 4:30 A.M this morning. He quietly got out of bed, walked into the bathroom, shut the door, and turned on the lights.

He looked in the mirror and saw water droplets roll slowly down his ice cold cheeks. He had been dreading this day.

"My baby girl is leaving home. Why did it have to be today?"

He turned on the warm water sat in the bath and shut his eyes.

**_Elementary School_**

"Daddyyy." Sierra came running to her dad and jumped at him. He picked her up and hugged her.

"Hey baby girl. Did you behave for Mrs. Stroud"

Sierra looked up at her daddy. "Yes sir. Since I was so good I got to paint with my hanses."

Baird smiled at her. "Your hanses huh. Lucky, I wish I could of done that with you. Alright well we better get home. Mommy has dinner ready." He took Sierra's hand and thanked Anya.

On the way home he looked at Sierra. "Hey, when we get home we will eat dinner then I'll put the finishing touches on the treehouse. Does that sound good."Sierra looked at Baird.

"Yea. I would love that daddy." She gave him the biggest smile ever.

**_Middle School_**

"GO SIERRA! YOU GOT THIS GIRL!" Baird was sitting in the bleachers on the top section at his daughter's volleyball game. It was him, Sam, and Dillon screaming their lungs out, then Cole with his usual "WHOOOO!" every time Sierra scored. Next to him was Anya cheering her on and Marcus, with his usual tough-ass look, sitting with Dom.

Everybody in the audience was trying to get Cole's autograph and they literally had to stop the game so he could sign them.

Sierra scored the final point with a spike with 1 second left which put the scores at 23-24. They went crazy. Baird got up and walked to her. "That's my baby girl." He picked her up and she was just laughing. "I love you too daddy."

**_High School_**

Baird was in the living room at 10:00 p.m and was waiting for his little girl to come downstairs. "Ok daddy. Here I come."

Sierra walked down in a beautiful royal blue prom dress that came down to her knees. She was wearing the emerald necklace her dad gave her for her 18th birthday. She had on a pair of blue converse and a bracelet.

Baird looked at her. "You look beautiful baby girl." Her mom and brother walked in. "Oh my god. Damon, our baby girl is growing up." Sam grabbed Baird's arm and hugged him.

Dillon looked at his older sister. "Sis, you look amazing. Any guy would be lucky to have you. Just make sure I meet them first. I'll make sure he treats you right." And as he said that, Dillon punched his fist into his palm.

"Ok little bro. I'll make sure to send him your way." She winked at him and they both laughed. Sierra looked back to her dad. "Thanks for buying this daddy." She hugged him.

"It ok baby. As long as you pay me back." They started to laugh.

At that moment Baird opened his eyes as Sam walked into the bathroom.

"Damon, are you ok?" She knelt by the tub. "I'm fine. Just thinking about my little princess." Sam chuckled.

"What happened to the old Baird. You know the 'Fuck off. I'm better than all of you bitches.' Baird."

Baird looked at her. "Let's just say that he left once he saw two little, cute, and beautiful purple eyes look up at him" Baird kissed her.

"Well it's only 5 a.m so move over. I'm cold." Sam stood up and unlatched her bra. She threw it on the ground along with her panties.

She got in the tub and laid against Baird who started to caress her hair and put his arm around Sam's waist.

"I love you Sam. I still can't believe that we made such beautiful children. Sierra became prom Queen and Dillon is following in my footsteps."

Sam closed her eyes and moaned. "Exactly. Why wouldn't our children be amazing. I mean come on we ga... Well really I gave birth to them but you know. You helped a little to so, yeah." She started to laugh.

"Wow. You really made a great point there so thanks a lot 'sugar plum'". Sam responded with "No problem 'sweety'"

"Is this really what we've gone down to. Calling each other cute names instead of horrible names like queen of the bitches." Baird smiled.

"Oh shut up tinker brain." Sam giggled. "There is the Samantha I know. I missed her." Baird kissed her head as Sam lowly moaned "Me too." Both fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

Baird awoke to Sam shaking him. "Yeah, what." He groaned tiredly.

"We gotta get a shower. We have about 1 hour till Sierra wakes. I want to be ready for her." Sam got out of the tub and watched as the water drained in a whirlpool.

Baird got up and left to get their clothes. When he got back to the bathroom, Sam was already rinsing her hair.

Baird put the clothes on the counter and got in with Sam. "Here, let me help soap you up." Sam smiled. "You're enjoying this I see."

Baird wondered what she meant when he looked down and noticed "something" rubbing on Sam. "Oh yeah. It's just that I haven't gotten ANYTHING lately and I wanted some. So yeah..." Sam just chuckled at him.

After they finished and got dressed they grabbed their Boltoks and keys. Finally they were heading out of the hotel room and to their daughters' house.

**_Hi guys. This is my first story. I hope you like it. Read and Review this and let me know what you want to see. Thanks for taking the time to read this. Other than that, I'll see you next time. _**

**_- TeamColeTrain101_**


	2. Wake up darling

Sierra opened her eyes to see big red lights that say 6:00 A.M. She got out of bed and then walked into the bathroom. She just left the lights off and let the night light turn on. She looked in the mirror and watched her pupils shrink.

When she finished brushing her teeth, she got dressed. By the time she was done the sun was barely able to be seen. Just a little bit of light shined through her window on the picture of her and her family.

'Alright, time to get going. I can't wait to get out there, in the big world.' As she thought to herself, she was packing the rest of her bags.

There was a knock on the door. "Room service!" The maid said through the door. Sierra opened the door and told the lady that the bed _and_ bathroom were the only two things to be cleaned.

From outside the building in a van, 3 people were monitoring her every move.

"Ok, the boss wants this to be quick and clean. We must be careful about this. This time we CANNOT screw up. Understood!" The leader of the group was a redhead woman with a ring that said "Killa".

The other two looked at her and nodded. One of them was a blonde woman with an expertise in technology. The other was a brunette woman with tactical skills. And lastly was the brown haired man who's a guns expert.

The man looked at her and spoke up "Uh, Brittany I wasn't with you last time so what do you mean by screw up?" He looked to the other woman who shook her head and made a worried face.

"Oh, I see. You weren't with us. Well then," She slammed him against the door "Don't...fuck...up."

**Hey you guys! Sorry this is a short chapter. I couldn't think of anything else. Next chapter will be longer. I swear. Ok well thanks for reading this! **

**- TeamColeTrain101 **


End file.
